Damned
The Damned are an English rock band formed in London in 1976 by lead vocalist Dave Vanian, guitarist Brian James, bassist (and later guitarist) Captain Sensible, and drummer Rat Scabies. They were the first punk rock band from the United Kingdom to release a single, "New Rose" (1976), release an album, Damned Damned Damned (1977), and tour the United States. They have nine singles that charted on the UK Singles Chart Top 40. The band briefly broke up after Music for Pleasure (1977), the follow up to their debut album, was critically dismissed. They quickly reformed without Brian James, and would release Machine Gun Etiquette (1979). By the 1980s, they evolved into one of the forerunners of the gothic rock genre. That decade they released four studio albums, The Black Album (1980), Strawberries (1982), Phantasmagoria (1985), and Anything (1986). The later two albums did not feature Captain Sensible, who had left the band in 1984. In 1988, James and Sensible rejoined to play what was said to be The Damned's final live show. This was released the next year as the live album Final Damnation. The Damned would again reform for a tour in 1991. In 1995, they released a new album, Not of This Earth, which would be Scabies last with the band. This was followed by Grave Disorder (2001), and So, Who's Paranoid? (2008) ... (read more at Wikipedia). Links to Peel (Please add) Sessions Six sessions. All commercially released on Sessions Of The Damned CD except for "Liar" and "Hit Or Miss" (which are on The Radio One Sessions). 1.First broadcast 10 December 1976. Repeated 02 February 1977, 31 October 1978, 07 August 1980. *Stab Your Back / Neat Neat Neat / New Rose / So Messed Up / I Fall 2. First broadcast 16 May 1977. Repeated 14 June 1977, 04 March 1981. *Sick Of Being Sick / Stretcher Case / Fan Club / Feel The Pain 3. First broadcast 08 January 1979. Repeated 31 January 1979, 22 March 1979, 28 May 1979. *Melody Lee / Love Song / I'm A Burglar / Looking At You 4. First broadcast 29 October 1979. Repeated 21 November 1979, 19 February 1980, 26 June 1980, 24 December 1979. *Just Can't Be Happy / Smash It Up / Liar / I'm So Bored *"Probably would have been a hit if it hadn't been vetoed by top of the pops." 5. First broadcast 20 October 1980. Repeated 20 November 1980. *Curtain Call Pt 1 / Hit Or Miss / Therapy 6. First broadcast 06 August 1984. Repeated 30 August 1984. *Thanks For The Night / Nasty / We Love You / Is It A Dream? Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: Neat Neat Neat #41 *1978 Festive Fifty: New Rose #13 *1979 Festive Fifty: Love Song #22 *1979 Festive Fifty: New Rose #10 *1980 Festive Fifty: Smash It Up #42 *1980 Festive Fifty: Love Song #29 *1980 Festive Fifty: New Rose #8 *1981 Festive Fifty: New Rose #12 *1982 Festive Fifty: Love Song #50 (all-time chart) *1982 Festive Fifty: New Rose #13 (all-time chart) Featured in shows ;1976 *20 October 1976: New Rose (single) Stiff *26 October 1976: New Rose (single) Stiff ;1977 *16 February 1977: 5 from 'Damned' LP *22 February 1977: Neat Neat Neat (7") Stiff *29 August 1977: Neat Neat Neat (single) Stiff *28 October 1977: Problem Child (7") Stiff *23 December 1977: Neat Neat Neat (single) (F50 #41) ;1978 *20 September 1978: Help (b/w 7" - New Rose) Stiff BUY 6 *25 September 1978: New Rose (single) Stiff *28 December 1978: New Rose (single) (F50 #13) ;1979 *05 February 1979: Love Song (7" demo) Dodgy Demo Co SGS 105 *13 February 1979: Burglar (free single) *12 April 1979: You Know (LP - Music For Pleasure) Stiff *19 April 1979: Love Song (7") Chiswick *10 May 1979: Love Song *16 May 1979: Love Song (7") Chiswick *30 August 1979: New Rose (single) Stiff *08 October 1979: Smash It Up (single) *10 October 1979: Burglar (single – Smash It Up) Chiswick *23 October 1979: Smash It Up (single) Chiswick *20 October 1979 (BFBS): Smash It Up (7") Chiswick CHIS 116 *30 October 1979: Lovesong / Machine Gun Etiquette (LP – Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick (plus six other tracks from the album) *31 October 1979: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (LP – Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *01 November 1979: Smash It Up (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *05 November 1979: Looking At You(LP – Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *06 November 1979: Noise, Noise, Noise (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *07 November 1979: Burglar (b-side 'Smash It Up' single) *10 November 1979 (BFBS): Machine Gun Etiquette (album - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick CWK 3011 *10 November 1979 (BFBS): Melody Lee (album - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick CWK 3011 *12 November 1979: Plan 9 Channel 7 (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *17 November 1979 (BFBS): Plan 9 Channel 7 (album - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick CWK 3011 *20 November 1979: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *22 November 1979: Burglar (b-side 'Smash It Up' single) *27 November 1979: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (single) Chiswick *01 December 1979 (BFBS): Ballroom Blitz (7" - I Just Can't Be Happy Today) Chiswick CWK 120 *01 December 1979 (BFBS): Turkey Song (7" - I Just Can't Be Happy Today) Chiswick CWK 120 *05 December 1979: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (single) Chiswick *26 December 1979: Love Song (single) (F50 #22) ;1980 *01 January 1980: New Rose (single) (F50 #10) *02 February 1980 (BFBS): Burglar (7" - Smash It Up) Chiswick CHIS 116 *20 May 1980: Stretcher Case Baby (7”) Stiff *20 May 1980: Sick Of Being Sick (7”) Stiff *16 June 1980: Teenage Dream (LP – The Moonlight Tapes - Moonlight Club Bands Live) Danceville (as the School Bullies) *21 June 1980 (BFBS): Lookin' For Another (v/a album - Moonlight Tapes) Danceville DANCE 1 (as the School Bullies) *09 July 1980: Lookin’ For Another (LP – The Moonlight Tapes - Moonlight Club Bands Live) Danceville (as the School Bullies) *19 August 1980: White Rabbit (7") Chiswick 2C 008-63938 *23 August 1980 (BFBS): White Rabbit (7") Chiswick 2C 008-63938 *08 September 1980: History Of The World - Part I (7”) Chiswick *09 September 1980: History Of The World Part I (7") Chiswick CHIS 135 *20 October 1980: New Rose (7") Stiff BUY 6 *04 November 1980: Love Song (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *04 November 1980: Second Time Around (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *10 November 1980: Wait For The Blackout (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *10 November 1980: Lively Arts (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *10 November 1980: Silly Kids Games (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *10 November 1980: Drinking About My Baby (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *13 November 1980: Hit Or Miss (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK 3015 *29 November 1980 (BFBS): Hit Or Miss (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK 3015 *06 December 1980 (BFBS): Hit Or Miss (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK 3015 *06 December 1980 (BFBS): Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK 3015 *15 December 1980: Lively Arts (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *16 December 1980: Drinking About My Baby (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *22 December 1980: Smash It Up (F50 #42) *24 December 1980: Love Song (F50 #29) *30 December 1980: New Rose (F50 #8) ;1981 *01 January 1981: There Aint No Sanity Clause (7") Chiswick CHIS 139 *14 September 1981: Neat Neat Neat (7") Stiff *29 December 1981: New Rose (F50 #12) ;1982 *22 June 1982: I Think I'm Wonderful (7") Bronze BRO 149 *15 December 1982: Love Song All-time (F50 #50) ;1983 *07 September 1983 (BFBS): Stretcher Case (7") Stiff *07 September 1983 (BFBS): Sick Of Being Sick (7" - Stretcher Case Baby) Stiff ;1984 *09 June 1984 (BFBS): Thanks For The Night (12") Damned DAMNED 1 T *20 June 1984: Do The Blitz (12" - Thanks For The Night) Damned DAMNED 1 T *20 June 1984 (BFBS): Do The Blitz (12" - Thanks For The Night) Damned DAMNED 1 T ;1985 *06 August 1985: Would You - The Shadow Of Love (The Ten Inches Of Hell Mix) MCA *JG Tape 10 Peel August September 1985: Ballroom Blitz/Turkey Song (7" - I Just Can't Be Happy Today) Chiswick CHIS 120 ;1986 *08 September 1986: Fan Club (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 002 ;1987 *17 November 1987: New Rose (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *27 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 075 (BFBS)): 'New Rose (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) ;1995 *09 June 1995: Love Song (7") Chiswick ;1996 *24 June 1996: Stretcher Case Baby (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *05 August 1996: Fan Club (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1999 *25 November 1999: Stretcher Case (Peelenium 1977) ;Others *Radio 1 Vintage - John Peel: So Messed Up (session) *John Peel Remembered: New Rose ;CAPTAIN SENSIBLE *30 April 1980: (John reads out a postcard from Captain Sensible. "Dear John, having a groovy time here in tulip-land. Rat cut his eye on a beer barrel and had to have stitches, I was sick in the roadie's room. Wish you were here and we were there.") *04 August 1980 (with Magic Michael & Rat Scabies: Millionaire (7") Atomic *13 December 1980 (BFBS) (with Maxims Trash): Disco Girls (7") Gimp SB 1 *17 February 1982: The Russians Are Coming (7" - This Is Your Captain Speaking) Crass *08 June 1982: Happy Talk (7") A&M CAP 1 *22 June 1982: Happy Talk (7") A&M *26 July 1982: Wot! (7") A&M See Also *Record Collection: D *Record Collector *Indie Charts *Whitecats *Tanz Der Youth *King *UK Singles Chart Number Ones (Captain Sensible) Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: The Graveyard Shift Category:1976 Category:Artists